


Underground

by Baho



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blood and Injury, Canon typical dumbassry, Claire Temple is So Done, Dumpster buddies, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Hurt Matt Murdock, Light-Hearted, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Protective Peter Parker, Self-Indulgent, Superhero Babysitter Claire Temple, Team Red, alternative canon universe, in this house we love and support Claire Temple, the author has a lot of feelings towards team red, this is a sitcom, vigilantes and vigilantism, well 2/3 of team red for now
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baho/pseuds/Baho
Summary: -Désolé.-Dit-il à l’amas de détritus.-Je ne savait pas que c’était occupé. Je frapperai avant d’entrer la prochaine fois.-Peter était réaliste. Il y aurait une prochaine fois.L’amas de détritus grogna.
Relationships: Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Matt Murdock & Claire Temple, Matt Murdock & Peter Parker, Matt Murdock& Claire Temple& Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Claire Temple
Kudos: 6





	Underground

**Author's Note:**

> J’avais besoin de légèreté et du coup, cette fic est née. Je ne sais pas où je vais, mais j’y vais.  
> NB : Ceci se déroule dans un univers parallèle à celui du jeu spiderman sur ps4.  
> Merci à ma beta.

Il n’en était pas spécialement fier, mais il arrivait à Peter de se googler; juste histoire de savoir ce que les gens pensaient de Spiderman. Ça n’était pas très malin, mais il était de nature curieuse et était incapable de s’en empêcher. Beaucoup l’admiraient. Beaucoup le considéraient comme une nuisance voire un danger ambulant. Mais tous s’accordaient sur un point : Spiderman devait s’éclater. Tous semblaient convaincus qu’être un justicier revenait à vivre comme le personnage principal d'un film d’aventure. La réalité était bien moins glamour. Parfois, Peter passait des heures à arpenter les rues sans que rien de plus urgent qu’un chat coincé dans un arbre ne se passe. Il lui arrivait, fort heureusement occasionnellement mais bien trop souvent à son goût malgré tout, d’entreprendre une excursion dans les égouts de New York. Il en ressortait couvert d’un mélange de substances qui lui soulevait le cœur et l’odeur lui collait aux narines pendant des jours. Ses nuits de sommeil étaient courtes. On lui tirait dessus en permanence de façon totalement gratuite et certaines nuits, comme celle-ci, il achevait sa ronde dans une benne à ordures.  
Ça n’était pas sa première fois. Peter atterrissait dans des bennes à ordures bien trop souvent à son goût. Par contre, c’était la première fois que l’amas de détritus protestaient contre son intrusion.  
Peter roula vivement de côté. Trop vivement. Son crâne heurta douloureusement le côté de la benne. De mieux en mieux.  
« Désolé, dit-il à l’amas de détritus. Je ne savais pas que c’était occupé. Je frapperais avant d’entrer la prochaine fois. »  
Peter était réaliste. Il y aurait une prochaine fois.  
L’amas de détritus grogna.  
« Tout va bien là en bas ?  
\- Impec, répondit l’amas d’une voix rauque dégoulinante de sarcasme. J'aime bien passer du temps parmi les déchets. Je m’y sens comme chez moi. »  
Ok. On était de mauvais poil. Cela dit, Peter s’était servi de cette personne comme d’un amortisseur. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui reprocher d’être grognon.  
« Tu es blessé ? »  
Ils partageaient une benne à ordures. Ça faisait d’eux des intimes. Les intimes se tutoyaient, c’était comme ça. Peter ne faisait pas les règles.  
On ne répondit pas tout de suite. Peter était familier de ce type de silence chargé de concentration. C’était le silence d’une personne qui faisait un check-up de ses blessures.  
« Cheville gauche foulée. Multiples hématomes. Quatrième, sixième et septième côtes cassées. Je survivrai.  
\- Cool. T’as un nom ?  
\- Non. »  
On était un marrant. Peter pourrait bien finir par apprécier son nouveau pote de poubelles.  
« Ok. Alors, tu viens souvent ici ?  
\- Oui. Mais d’habitude on ne me tombe pas dessus.  
\- Hey je me suis déjà excusé pour ça. Je sais pas toi mais perso, je suis pas super fan de l’odeur des légumes en décomposition. Ça te dit de sortir de là ?  
\- Nan, je suis bien ici.  
\- On t’as déjà dit que tu avais mauvais caractère ?  
\- Souvent. »  
En théorie, sortir de la benne n’aurait pas du présenter de difficultés, malgré ses propres blessures, Peter se sentait suffisamment en forme pour se hisser et sauter hors de la benne sans problème. Elle n’était même pas profonde. En pratique, c’était une toute autre histoire.  
L’étroitesse de l’espace ne permettait pas à deux hommes adultes de se mouvoir aisément. Sans compter sur le fait que l’un comme l’autre étaient blessés.  
Cela pris du temps, différentes tentatives infructueuses, des coups assénés involontairement, des coups assénés volontairement sous le coup de l’exaspération, des jurons de toutes les formes et de toutes les tailles, mais ils parvinrent tant bien que mal à s’extirper de la benne.  
La première chose que fit Peter après que ses pieds eurent touché le trottoir fut d’inspirer une bouffée d’air qui ne sentait pas le vieux poisson et la couche pleine. La seconde chose qu’il fit fut de faire face à son camarade de benne. Il prévoyait de lancer une plaisanterie mais l’oublia aussitôt qu’il vit distinctement son compagnon d’infortune pour la première fois. À la lueur orangée des lampadaires, le costume rouge était impossible à confondre. Stupéfait, Peter fixait le justicier qui lui, ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Adossé à la benne qu’ils venaient tout juste de quitter malgré ses diverses blessures, Daredevil palpait frénétiquement son costume. Un petit soupir triomphal lui échappa tandis qu’il extirpait un téléphone jetable qui avait miraculeusement survécu à la soirée. Toujours sans prêté la moindre attention à Peter qui le dévisageait, Daredevil porta l’appareil à son oreille.  
Le grognement de fatigue et d’exaspération mêlées qui suivit les quelques tonalités n’échappa pas à l’ouïe surhumaine de Peter.  
« Où est-ce que tu es ? Une voix de femme rauque de sommeil.  
\- Ça n’a aucune importance. »  
Peter haussa un sourcil. Il n’y avait plus trace de sarcasme ou de mauvaise humeur dans le ton de Daredevil. On aurait dit quelqu’un qui tenait la porte à absolument tout le monde et s’excusait après avoir marcher par mégarde sur la queue d’un chien.  
Voilà qui leur faisait un point commun en plus de leurs séjours réguliers parmi les ordures.  
« Je peux me déplacer par moi-même.  
\- Qu’on se comprenne bien, grogna la voix qui penchait à présent davantage du côté de l’agacement que de celui de la fatigue. Pas sûr qu’il s’agissait d’une évolution positive. Il arrivait à MJ d’adopter le même ton.Tu t’es suffisamment fait botter le cul pour me réveiller au milieu de la nuit mais pas suffisamment pour t’empêcher de traverser tout Hell’s Kitchen ? »  
Malgré le masque qui lui couvrait partiellement le visage, l’expression coupable de Daredevil n’échappa pas à Peter.  
« Je ne suis pas loin. On soupira à l’autre bout du fil.  
\- À tout de suite. »  
On coupa la communication.  
Un instant, Daredevil resta immobile, le téléphone dans la main, le regard dans le vague.  
Le moment s’étira, pesant et inconfortable. Peter ne pouvait voir le visage de l’homme mais il avait la certitude que si ça avait été le cas, il y aurait retrouvé le reflet d’un sentiment bien trop familier.  
Mal à l’aise, il s’éclaircit la gorge.  
« Alors, c’est par où ?  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Ton amie, elle habite dans quelle direction ? »  
La brusque tension dans les membres de l’homme fut si soudaine que Peter instinctivement tendit les mains devant lui en signe d’apaisement. Quelque chose lui disait que s’il avait été en état, Daredevil lui aurait sauté à la gorge.  
« Woah, woah, pas la peine de s’énerver. Mais je peux pas t’emmener si j’ignore où est-ce que je suis censé t’emmener. C’est élémentaire, mon cher Watson. »  
Daredevil ne fut pas apaisé le moins du monde par cette réponse pourtant raisonnable. Il desserra à peine les mâchoires pour gronder:  
« Je ne me souviens pas t’avoir demander de m’emmener où que ce soit.  
\- Ça tombait sous le sens? À cause de ta cheville? Et de tes côtes?  
\- Je n’ai pas besoin d’aide. »  
Peter tenta une nouvelle approche. Après tout, lui aussi aurait été réticent à l’idée de révéler l’adresse de l’un de ses proches. Mais ils étaient dans la même benne.  
« Écoute, je comprends. Mais tu... euh, qu’est-ce que tu fais au juste ? »  
S’aidant de la benne, Daredevil luttait contre son propre corps pour se relever.  
« Mon pote, je ne suis pas sûr que tu devrais faire ça. »  
Mais Daredevil l’ignora royalement. Perplexe, Peter le regarda qui se remettait sur ses pieds à la seul force des bras et de l’obstination.  
« Ok, et tu comptes rentrer comment ?  
\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. »  
Lourdement appuyé sur la benne, Daredevil irradiait l’irritation.  
Peter haussa les épaules.  
« Je rends service. Ça rentre dans le forfait araignée sympa du quartier. Enfin, pas forcément de ce quartier-ci mais ça ne me dérange pas. Je m’adapte facilement. »  
Une personne dépourvue des sens aiguisés de Peter n’aurait pas entendu le murmure de « Spiderman ? » de Daredevil. La pointe de surprise dans sa voix piqua l’égo de Peter. Lui-même avait immédiatement reconnu Daredevil et celui-ci avait une présence médiatique moindre que la sienne. Pour commencer, Jameson ne lui consacrait pas un podcast. Il passait aux infos au moins une fois par semaine en moyenne. Et puis, y avait-il des blogs Tumblr dédié à Daredevil? « Probablement.», songea-t-il en jaugeant à la dérobée la silhouette du justicier.  
« Y a-t-il la moindre chance pour que tu me foutes la paix ?  
\- Pas la moindre. »  
Daredevil soupira profondément. Ce type était-il toujours aussi mélodramatique?  
« Je décide d’interpréter ça comme un signe d’assentiment. »  
Daredevil marmonna quelque chose d’inintelligible.  
« Cool. Tu veux bien t’asseoir? Je vais immobilisé ta cheville. »  
À sa grande surprise, Daredevil s’exécuta sans protester et se laissa choir sur le trottoir plus qu’il ne s’assit.  
Peter s’accroupit à ses côtés et entreprit d’enrouler solidement la cheville blessée dans une épaisseur de toile. Après un instant de réflexion, il proposa à Daredevil d’également bander sa cage thoracique. L’homme accepta et se teint tranquille tandis que Peter s’affairait. Comme quoi, il pouvait se montrer coopératif quand il le voulait bien.  
« Ok, commença Peter une fois qu’il eut fini d’emballer l’homme dans de la toile tel un paquet cadeau étrangement gluant. Maintenant faut que... woah. »  
Sans lui laisser le temps d’aller au bout de sa phrase, Daredevil avait pris appui sur son épaule et entreprit de se redresser.  
Peter s'autorisa un soupir exaspéré. Ce type était encore plus obstiné que lui. Faudrait qu’il en parle à MJ. Il pouvait voir son air atterré d’ici.  
« Mec, arrête ça. Tu vas juste te faire encore plus mal. »  
Le justicier fit la sourde oreille.  
« Tu l’auras voulu. »  
En quelques mouvements fluides, Peter se redressa et jeta l’homme par-dessus son épaule.  
Daredevil émit un son de protestation à mi-chemin entre la surprise et l’outrage. De la douleur devait probablement se cacher dans le tas.  
Daredevil s’agita et Peter raffermi sa prise. Il avait entendu parler des compétences de Daredevil et force surhumaine ou pas, guérison rapide ou pas, Peter le savait capable d’infliger des dégâts. Sans parler de ses propres blessures qu’il risquait d’aggraver.  
« Sérieux, ça devient ridicule. Tu ne peux pas marcher, ok? Alors donne-moi juste l’adresse et peut-être que je ne raconterai pas ceci à ton amie. »  
La menace eut un effet immédiat. Peter ne s’était pas attendu à un effet, qu’il soit immédiat ou à long terme. Peter ajouta cette information à sa base de données sur Daredevil.

La femme qui ouvrit avait l’air résignée de ceux qui on fait la paix avec le fait de tenir à un idiot. Peter avait vu la même chez May, MJ et plus d’un super vilain dont le plan maléfique était tombé à l’eau à cause d’une erreur de leur part.  
Elle lança un coup d’œil au masque de Peter, à la forme grincheuse qu’il transportait, avant de hausser les épaules et de s’écarter de l’entrée. Au moins avait-elle reconnu Spiderman.  
Il suivi la femme à l’intérieur de l’appartement jusque dans un salon. D’un signe, elle lui indiqua un canapé et Peter y posa son fardeau qui pesait plus lourd que ce que l’on aurait pu croire. Probablement le poids de l’obstination.  
« Bon, bah on y est, fit maladroitement Peter. Qu’est-ce qu’on était censé dire à un justicier masqué que l’on avait porté sur plusieurs pâtés de maison après lui être tombé dessus dans une benne à ordures ? À la prochaine ? » Tenta-t-il.  
Les coins de la bouche de Daredevil frémirent. Peter choisit de croire qu’il s’agissait d’un sourire contenu par fierté plutôt que disons, une grimace de douleur contenue par fierté.  
Peter lui adressa un signe de la main en guise d’au revoir et tourna les talons. Cette situation devenait inconfortable et la sortie n’était pas loin. Qu’on ne l’accuse pas de n’avoir aucun instinct de survie.  
« Spiderman? »  
Il s’immobilisa à quelques pas de la porte du salon. Il tourna sur lui-même pour faire face à son interlocuteur et était-ce de la gêne que trahissait la posture de Daredevil?  
« Merci. »  
Oh, voilà qui avait été inattendu.  
« C’est normal. Je me suis servi de toi comme d’un amortisseur alors- »  
Il haussa les épaules, pas sure de comment achever cette phrase.  
Heureusement, Claire reparut pile à cet instant, une trousse de secours dans la main et un air décidé sur le visage.  
« Oh, tu es encore là. Très bien. »  
Un instant, Peter se demanda pour quelles raisons Daredevil se serait en allé avant de comprendre qu’elle s’adressait à lui. Confus, il la suivit jusqu’au canapé. Il voyait mal en quoi il pourrait lui être utile mais quelque chose lui disait que le refus n’était pas une option.  
« Comment est-ce que je retire ça ?  
\- Hum? »  
Claire le regarda de travers.  
« Comment est-ce que je retire la toile ?  
\- Oh. »  
Se sentant bête, Peter fouilla frénétiquement ses poches en quête du dissolvant qu’il gardait sur lui au cas où.  
Claire accepta le flacon et attaqua l’épaisseur de toile autour du torse de Daredevil.  
« Désolé pour votre canapé. »  
D’expérience, Peter savait que la substance gluante était un cauchemar à retirer une fois incrustée dans le tissu.  
Les mains de Claire s’immobilisèrent. Lorsqu’elle se tourna vers Peter, une lueur amusée brillait dans son regard sombre.  
« Oh, il en a vu d’autres. Elle reporta son attention sur son patient. Et tutoie-moi.  
\- Ah, euh, oui bien sûr. »  
Très éloquent, Parker.  
Pour la première fois depuis le début de l’opération, Daredevil s’exprima.  
« Tu l’intimides, Claire. »  
Il trouvait ça amusant, le traître.  
Un léger sourire recourba les coins de la bouche de Claire et Peter fut très reconnaissant envers son masque.  
« J’ai un scalpel à portée de main. Ça peut se comprendre. »  
Les derniers lambeaux de toile tombèrent et avec l’aisance que confère l’habitude, Claire retira le haut de costume de Daredevil.  
Elle jura.  
L’estomac de Peter se tordit. Une plaie sanglante, long et profonde, barrait le flanc de Daredevil. Sans doute l’œuvre d’un couteau.  
Peter se revit tomber dans la benne et hisser Daredevil sur son épaule sans prendre en compte cette blessure. Un goût de bile lui emplit la bouche.  
« Oh, et on m’a poignardé aussi. » Fit Daredevil d’un ton innocent peu convaincant.  
L’espace d’un instant, Claire envisagea d’achever l’idiot elle-même.  
Peter le vit à son regard.

« Peter? Hey, Peter? »  
On le secouait doucement par l’épaule.  
Pourquoi le secouait-on? Il dormait.  
Peter grogna.  
On insista. L’univers le détestait.  
Reconnaissant une bataille perdue d’avance, Peter ouvrit lentement les paupières. Il cligna des yeux et reconnut les traits flous d’Harry au-dessus de lui.  
« Peter, tu n’as pas un entretien d’embauche aujourd’hui ? »  
Il leur fallu un peu de temps pour se frayer un chemin dans l’esprit embrumé de Peter mais il finit par saisir le sens des paroles d’Harry. Un entretien d’embauche... pour avoir un emploi et cesser de squatter chez Harry. Peter s’en souvenait à présent.  
Le son qu’il émit était plus proches d’un gémissement pitoyable que d’un grognement résigné mais digne.  
Peter se releva sans grâce et se traîna vers la salle de bain. Il était courbaturé comme à chaque fois qu’il s’effondrait sur le canapé après s’être fait botté le cul plutôt que de dormir sur une surface plus adaptée à son corps d’homme adulte comme le lit de la chambre d’ami, par exemple.  
« Peter ? »  
Il lança un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule. Harry le fixait, un sourcil arqué. Il désigna l’ordinateur de Peter sur la table basse. L’ordinateur que le Peter du passé n’avait pas jugé utile d’éteindre.  
« Tu vas sur des blogs Tumblr sur Daredevil ? »  
Peter le dévisagea sans comprendre. Au bout d’un moment, les souvenirs des événements de la nuit s’extirpèrent de la mélasse qu’était actuellement sa cervelle. Son regard s’éclaira.  
« Harrry, faut que je te raconte. »

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d’avoir lu.  
> À bientôt pour encore plus de vigilantes qui se partagent deux neurones.  
> Portez vos masques et prenez soin de vous.


End file.
